Elemental
:Were you looking for Schools of Magic as elemental types? :Were you looking for the Elemental shaman talent tree? The elementals are potent and volatile elemental spirits of pure elemental energies and were once the minions of the Old Gods (and some may still be). Many are commanded by the most powerful elemental lieutenants called the Elemental Lords — Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter — whilst others are commanded by primordial elementals known as Elemental Spirits. There are four types of elementals, each corresponding to the basic elements of the world: earth, fire, wind, and water. Each elemental tends to be immune to damage from their element type. For instance, fire elementals are immune to fire damage. In World of Warcraft * Chaotic manifestations of the elements. * Cannot be skinned, although the remains of stone-elementals may sometimes be mined by miners. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with , which gives the player bonus attack power against Elementals, and also causes their weapon to glow red. * All elementals can be Banished by Warlocks. * Some have innate abilities; many resist (or are immune to) attacks from the element with which they are affiliated. * A large number of Elementals look similar to the Voidwalker; for example, many Fire Elementals use orange, flaming Voidwalker models. * Often found close to environments that resemble their elements; water elementals are often found on coastlines and in lakes, fire elementals are often found close to lava or areas which has suffered from fire, stone elementals are often found in hills and inside caves, and air elementals are often found in windy areas like steppes and deserts. History When the Old Gods were defeated and imprisoned by the Titans, the Titans banished all elementals to the Elemental Plane. The Elemental Plane is a violent and dangerous place where elementals of one type battle with all others in a never-ending conflict to expand their territory. It is no wonder, then, that some elementals attempt to escape from the unceasing struggle by traveling to Azeroth, where they establish solitary lairs in suitable environments. Such transplanted elementals find it difficult to shake off the warlike existence they lived on the Elemental Plane; they guard their new territory viciously and constantly seek to expand their boundaries. Over the centuries, they have been finding ways to return to Azeroth, and now run rampant in many areas, though it's usually only the weakest of their ranks that are able to slip through the "cracks". All but the most powerful elementals are mindless beings, who carry out tasks at the whim of their masters. Recently however, more and more elementals have begun appearing on Azeroth, serving an as yet unidentified purpose. In Warlords of Draenor From "Beasts of the Savage Lands – Nagrand": There are many similarities between the elemental spirits of Draenor and their counterparts on Azeroth, but also many differences that Alliance or Horde shaman will be forced to adapt to. Whereas the elements of Azeroth are in constant conflict, the elements of Draenor strive for balance within themselves. This is especially evident in the Throne of Elements in Nagrand, where the greatest elemental furies of Draenor have convened peacefully since the dawn of the world. Be warned, however: if the chaos of war on Draenor throws the elements out of balance, they may lash out at each other... and anyone caught between them. Culture All elementals speak Kalimag, a mysterious language. They also seem to have a complex royal power hierarchy. The most powerful elemental beings have titles such as Baron, Lord, and Duke. The closest, most powerful offspring of the Elemental Lieutenants are even known as Princes and Princesses. The elements have also historically been slaves to the evil Old Gods however recently, they have broken away from their rule resulting in the four lieutenants(True Elemental leaders) finding new ways to wage war against each other, and it's possible that one or more of their factions are working for the good of Azeroth. Though they fight each other, they still maintain an Abyssal High Council. Whether summoned to Azeroth or there of their own free will, wear a set of magic bracers. These bracers form automatically when the elemental leaves the Elemental Plane. They tie the elemental to Azeroth and allow it to exist outside of the Elemental Plane. If the magic of the bracer's is disrupted, usually by prolonged physical or magical attack, the elemental loses much of its power and may inadvertently return to the Elemental Plane. Shamans and summoning Shamans are known to be the masters of Conjuration of Elementals, attempting to study/understand the mysterious elemental plane. Also, many peoples and societies hold elementals to a religious regard with the shamans acting as priests. Some intelligent creatures of Azeroth have found ways to summon elementals and bind them to their will as servants or guards. Human mages are fond of summoning Water Elementals for their brute force and imposing size. Ragnaros was summoned into the material plane by the Dark Iron Dwarves three centuries ago, and now resides in the Molten Core, though he is but a shadow of his original self there. When he was first summoned into Azeroth by Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan, the dwarf was killed by the unmitigated fiery powers that he had unleashed. True elemental types Air elemental Air elementals are creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. Earth elemental Earth elementals are creatures made of the rock, and energy of the earth itself. Fire elemental Fire elementals are creatures made of fire elements. Water elemental Water elementals are creatures made of water and various other liquids. Some water elementals have become corrupted, appearing green or red instead of blue. See also: Elemental Conglomerate Elemental Conglomerates are elementals that share two or more aspects of the basic elemental types. See also: *Ice Elemental *Lava Elemental *Dust Elemental *Primal Elemental *Arcane elemental, appears to be a complete conglomerate of air, earth, fire and water elementals. Elemental rulers There are 4 Elemental rulers: Al'Akir the Windlord, Therazane the Stonemother, Ragnaros the Firelord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Elemental Sprites Elemental Sprites are small elementals from Elemental Plane of various elemental types. Entropic Beast Entropic beasts are Fel corrupted elementals found in Felwood. Mana Surge Mana surges are a magic-based elementals which are a type of air elementals ; described as "burning elementals crafted of pure mana", They exist in Azeroth as physical manifestations of pure arcane magic, or even of mana energy itself. Nature/Plant elementals Bog Beast Bog beasts are classified in World of Warcraft as Elementals. They look like swamp monsters. You can find Bog Beasts and similar type creatures in Teldrassil (timberlings/swampwalkers), and Swamp of Sorrows (Mire Lords and Tangled Horrors), Wetlands (Fen Dwellers and Fen Creepers), Tanaris (Thistleshrubs), Dustwallow Marsh, Un'goro Crater (tar beasts) and Zangarmarsh. Bog beasts may represent a type of conglomerate elemental of earth and water as tar beasts suggest. Denalan, the botanist and questqiver NPC in Darnassus, notes that timberlings are connected to the land around them: "The Timberlings are elementals of nature. In some ways they reflect the natural order of the plants and animals on our great tree." Brann also describes thistleshrubs as plant elementals. Tar beasts are conglomerate elementals of earth and water. * The plant creatures timberlings, and thistleshrubs, and conglomerate elemental creature tar beast, while using the same model as bog beasts are each considered separate types of creatures. *Bog beast is both a broad classification for the creatures but also refers to a specific species. * Depending on the species bog beasts may be elementals and/or ambulatory plants. Phoenix Phoenixes are large elemental birds of fire. Revenant Revenants are minor elemental creatures who once served as foot soldiers for the malefic Old Gods when the world was young. Salamander Elemental Salamanders are flame-loving cousins of the fire elementals. Unconfirmed or false elemental types These are creatures that are classed as elementals in World of Warcraft for gameplay purposes, but may not actually be true elementals. Ancient Ancients are huge plant creatures, relatives of the treants and other plant creatures. Often affiliated with night elves, these gigantic treefolk occasionally fall sway to demonic corruption and become twisted, hateful versions of their former selves. Ivus the Forest Lord is also a ancient who is found in Alterac Valley. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of huge to gargantuan plant, application of elemental in game is for game mechanics. Golem Some types of golems are mechanical constructs and are classified as elementals in World of Warcraft. They can be found in many places, mostly around Dark Iron dwarf lairs. You can find them in Darkshore (Cracked Golems), the Badlands (Siege Golems, War Golems and Stone Golems) and in the Searing Gorge (Heavy War Golems). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of large construct (although some may be held together or powered through elementals). Application of elemental in game is for game mechanics. Lasher Lashers are ambulatory plants shaped like flowers. *Note that these are not true elementals, but are plants — the application of elemental tag in-game is for game mechanics. Obsidian Destroyer The Obsidian Destroyers are huge creatures made out of stone to serve the Qiraji. Treant Treants are Ancients who can be fought in the game. You can find Tree Ancients in Felwood (Irontrees), Ashenvale (Withered Ancients and Crazed Ancients), and Stonetalon Mountains (Blackened Ancients and Charred Ancients). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of medium-sized plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Unknown types Primordial Essence The Primordial Essence are probably a group of elementals that, instead of focusing on common elements like fire and air, focus on unique aspects of nature like the night and poison. One such example in-game is Murmur, the essence of sound. *Note that they may not be elementals but in fact elemental-like beings. Murmur may only be listed as a elemental for game mechanics. Speculation * Elementals are chaotic in nature and so elementals being infused with chaotic energy (which fel was described ashttps://twitter.com/davekosak/status/654345020619689984) makes sense.https://twitter.com/mickyneilson/status/681636386743570433 If fel energy is chaotic energy and elementals are infused with chaotic energy, elementals would be demons (in order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy). Manual of Monsters Appendix Three of Manual of Monsters has the elementals entry and are similar to the elementals mentioned in the article, however the validity of the source is disputed. Myth An elemental is a mythological being that first appeared in the alchemical works of Paracelsus. References See also * Elemental Invasions * Elemental Lord * Elemental Plane * Elemental Unrest External links ;Lore Jun 9th 2010 at 5:00PM}} Jun 2nd 2010 at 6:00PM}} May 26th 2010 at 11:00AM}} May 12th 2010 at 5:00PM}} May 19th 2010 at 3:00PM}} May 5th 2010 at 4:00PM}} ;Warlords of Draenor ;News Nov 22nd 2010 at 11:20PM}} Nov 15th 2010 at 3:21PM}} Nov 8th 2010 at 2:40PM}} Nov 1st 2010 at 1:36PM}} es:Elemental fi:Elemental nl:Elemental pl:Elemental Category:Elementals